


Красота в глазах смотрящего

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон думает, что никогда не сможет завести нормальные отношения. Шерлок доказывает ему, что нормальность - понятие относительное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красота в глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Serenity-S, финальная вычитка by -Aliana-  
> Все, как вы понимаете, началось с зеркала.

Джон думает, что сможет с этим смириться. 

Просто надо запастись терпением. 

_\- Может, нам лучше просто расстаться?_

Дождь льет как из ведра и идет уже целую вечность. Джон выходит из такси и, пока копается в карманах в поисках ключей, успевает промокнуть до нитки. Что за проклятая погода!

_\- Я думаю, так будет лучше для нас обоих._

Он открывает, наконец, дверь, и входит в пустой темный коридор: из комнаты миссис Хадсон предсказуемо доносятся приглушенные звуки какого-то вечернего телешоу, кажется, сейчас время Top Gear. 

Джон приобрел забавную привычку: прежде чем подняться наверх, он прислушивался к доносившимся из их квартиры звукам и запахам – в его случае это скорее жизненная необходимость, обусловленная инстинктом самосохранения – никогда не угадаешь, чем в периоды затяжной скуки мог быть увлечен его сумасшедший сосед. Тишина могла одинаково быть и плохим, и хорошим признаком.

Во всяком случае, Шерлок точно дома – с перил одиноко свисает его пальто. Джон мученически вздыхает, аккуратно вешает пальто на вешалку, и направляется наверх, заранее предвкушая всю силу той разрушительной волны сарказма, которая сейчас на него обрушится: перед уходом они немного повздорили, поэтому Шерлок сполна отыграется по поводу его раннего возвращения от Сары. Дедукция, подвластная даже маленьким скучным мозгам Джона – он вернулся домой в такой дождь, следовательно, его девушка решила поставить в их странных отношениях финальную точку. Конечно, Сара хотела нормальных отношений, разве он мог ее за это винить? 

_\- Мы же взрослые люди._

Она хотела спокойствия и семейного очага, детей и домик в пригороде, а получила сотрясение мозга и встречу с китайскими контрабандистами, да и Джон, чего уж там говорить, не был образцом стабильности – уже почти сорок, отсутствие нормальной работы, военная травма, инвалидность и ненормальный сосед.  
 _  
\- Джон, у нас просто нет будущего._

Зачем ей калека? Неполноценный.  
В подтверждение этих мыслей опять разболелась нога, мышцу пронзила судорога, пришлось опереться о стену, и первый шаг дался практически с нечеловеческим трудом.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он все-таки встретит ту единственную, и у него будут дети и домик в пригороде, и даже собака. Просто ему надоело быть одному. Просто ему болезненно хочется кому-нибудь _принадлежать_.

\- Возможно… - тихо вздыхает он, открывая дверь.

Джон собирается уйти к себе в комнату, привлекая как можно меньше внимания – Шерлок лежит на диване и, кажется, даже ни разу не посмотрел на него. Однако по звенящей тишине, наполнившей комнату с момента его прихода, стало понятно, что его сосед ждет только повода – малейшей зацепки для того, чтобы обрушить на него всю силу своей дедукции – меткие, ядовитые слова, расчетливо пущенные точно в цель. 

_У вас не было даже прощального секса. Разве расстающиеся пары не практикуют эту странную традицию?_

Джон знает, что Шерлок делает это не со зла – просто ему скучно, и поэтому он злится, готовый направить свое раздражение на первый попавшийся объект – на него. 

\- Ты рано, - голос Шерлока звучит немного хрипло, будто он за все это время не проронил ни слова, впрочем, скорее всего, так оно и есть. 

\- Кхм, да, - Джон на мгновение замирает, раздумывая, было ли это предложением мира, в таком случае, он бы сейчас не отказался от бутылки пива и компании телевизора. Было бы неплохо. Но для начала ему все-таки стоит переодеться, иначе хреновое душевное состояние осложнится еще и простудой.

Джон поднимается в комнату и думает, что никаких сил на игры у него уже не осталось, что вот такое полунасмешливое поведение Сары было последней каплей, ведь играть в нормальность для него уже не имеет смысла. Не сейчас, во всяком случае, может быть позже, когда он съедет с Бейкер-стрит и найдет себе нормальную работу. Может быть, в скорой? 

Он заходит в комнату, даже не включая свет, и смотрит на свое отражение в большом зеркале. Самому противно. В Гельменде он был совсем другим, в Кэмп-Бастион он был героем. Он спасал жизни. Он что-то значил. 

Джон никогда не думал, что жизнь гражданского станет для него таким испытанием – на войне было проще. Там каждое его решение имело реальный вес, а здесь он закружился в вихре обыденности, и даже его собственный организм протестовал против этого болями в ноге. У него своя разрушающая скука.

\- Джон?

Джон вздрагивает и оборачивается – слишком ушел в собственные мысли, не услышав звука чужих шагов – руки замерли на полурасстегнутых пуговицах рубашки. Шерлок стоит в дверном проеме, облокотившись плечом о косяк двери. Смотрит на него выжидающе. Интересно, давно он здесь? 

\- Что?

\- Это неправда, - о, конечно, в этом доме нельзя рассчитывать сохранить что-то в тайне от единственного-в-мире-консультирующего-мать-его-детектива! Только доскональный разбор состоявшегося разговора с Сарой и собственных сомнений – это последнее, чем Джон хотел бы заняться. 

\- Шерлок, давай не будем. Все нормально, ничего не случилось, - ему хочется, чтобы слова звучали легко.

Шерлок проходит в комнату и встает у него за спиной – Джон может встретить его взгляд в отражении, но предпочитает сосредоточиться на пуговицах собственной мокрой рубашки, прикидывая, какими доступными для понимания словами можно объяснить детективу, куда ему следует засунуть свои неуместные умозаключения.

\- Ты не калека.

Его руки останавливаются на полпути. _Черт тебя подери, Шерлок, неужели обязательно лезть в душу?_ Но получается только промолчать и сосредоточиться на манжете, которая никак не хочет расстегиваться.

Шерлок вздыхает и тянет на себя его руку, чтобы помочь. Полумрак комнаты смягчает его движения, придавая им особый волнующий привкус чего-то таинственного и очень интимного – мгновения, разделенного на двоих.

\- Посмотри, - он аккуратно расстегивает сначала один рукав, потом другой, затем легко касается ладони, - твои пальцы одинаково хорошо управляются с оружием и скальпелем, они спасают жизни.

Он медленно тянет рубашку, позволяя мокрой ткани упасть на пол. Джон замирает, насколько необычным кажется ему это пристальное внимание. _Двусмысленным_. Насколько оно ему _нравится_.

Шерлок снова стоит у него за спиной, и стягивает с него майку – жетоны на цепочке звенят, холодный металл касается кожи, посылая по телу мурашки, приподнимая волоски, когда пальцы Шерлока касаются загрубевшей кожи его шрама.

\- Мне бы хотелось узнать, насколько кожа в этом месте сохранила чувствительность, - Джон чувствует горячее дыхание, чувствует тепло Шерлока, и нестерпимо хочется сделать шаг назад, чтобы быть чуточку ближе. Его тело _так близко_.

Он немного дезориентирован – непривычное поведение выбивает из колеи и кажется какой-то сюрреалистичной шуткой, очередным экспериментом, и Джон не двигается, так же как не двигается на месте преступления, чтобы не нарушить целостность улик, не помешать ходу расследования. Только задерживает на мгновение дыхание, когда ладони соседа касаются его плеч, чуть разминая напряженные мышцы, заставляя расслабиться, спускаются по позвоночнику, когда губы Шерлока совершенно недвусмысленно прижимаются к его шее. 

\- Боже, Джон, ты великолепен…

Он замирает в предвкушении, когда Шерлок ловко справляется с молнией и застежкой ремня. Джон кожей чувствует его улыбку – он возбужден, все слишком очевидно. Он с наслаждением откидывает голову на плечо Шерлока и закрывает глаза, растворяясь в его запахе, в горячем шепоте:

\- Твое тело такое отзывчивое.

Контраст собственной холодной кожи и чужих горячих ладоней. Пальцы Шерлока, ласкающие его член в мучительно медленном ритме, так, будто он поставил себе цель изучить все реакции Джона, чтобы достигнуть максимального эффекта, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие.

\- Просто посмотри на себя, - Шерлок прикусывает мочку уха и проводит языком вверх от основания шеи, Джон чувствует, что дрожит, просто теряет волю.  
Он открывает глаза, смотрит на собственное отражение, и это самое эротичное зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел – правая рука Шерлока в его штанах сжимает его стоящий член, левая ласкает грудь, посылая вдоль спины маленькие электрические разряды. Собственное тело все еще блестит от влаги, голова бесстыдно запрокинута на чужое плечо, он облизывает пересохшие губы, сдерживая стон, готовый вот-вот сорваться. Взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Ему не хватает воздуха.

\- Каждая линия, Джон, каждая мышца, ты совершенство…

Острое смущение окрашивает его скулы стыдливым румянцем – в глазах Шерлока желание и откровенное восхищение, это возбуждает не хуже какого-нибудь афродизиака. Джон хочет быть совершенством. Он бесстыдно выгибается навстречу, наблюдая за их отражением, и тянется за поцелуем, забывая о собственном смущении. Джон хочет, чтобы им восхищались, хочет пить чужое дыхание, чувствовать, как Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу и одновременно чуть сжимает руку. Кажется, это слишком, сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, колени подгибаются, но руки Шерлока не дают ему упасть, удерживая, мягко и уверенно прижимая к себе. 

Он хочет принадлежать. _Пожалуйста_.

\- Я хочу услышать тебя Джон, услышать, как ты произносишь мое имя.

\- Пожалуйста, - стоном срывается с его губ, он дышит часто, уже не в состоянии контролировать собственное тело, - Шерлок… Боже, пожалуйста…

Движения руки ускоряются, уверенные и жесткие прикосновения, и это больше, чем хорошо, больше, чем восхитительно, это единственное, чего он когда-либо хотел – вверх-вниз, чуть сдавить у основания, _пожалуйста_ , вверх-вниз, провести большим пальцем по головке, _только не останавливайся_ , вверх-вниз, еще мгновение и Джон изливается ему в руку с протяжным стоном, выдыхая его имя. 

На осознание окружающей реальности уходит какое-то время – единственное, что он сейчас чувствует, это приятная расслабленность и то, что губы Шерлока все еще прижимаются к его шее, в то время пока сам он приводит в порядок одежду Джона.

Джон никак не может заставить себя отстраниться и открыть глаза, потому что сделать это – значит вернуться в окружающий мир, где все слишком сложно, особенно теперь. Что плохого, если он позволит себе еще пару мгновений отдохнуть у Шерлока на плече, тем более что тот совершенно не против, если учесть, что Джон все еще заключен в его объятия.

\- Знаешь, это называется нарциссизмом, - Шерлок тихо смеется ему в шею, губы все еще касаются кожи, и каждое слово Джон не просто слышит, а _чувствует_. 

\- Мне казалось, это считается эксгибиционизмом, - Джон сдержанно улыбается, пытаясь сдержать смех.

\- Тебе нужно в душ, - он чувствует, как Шерлок тянет его в сторону ванной, и понимает, что глаза ему все-таки придется открыть, как бы ни хотелось обратного, - но там достаточно большое зеркало для того, чтобы мы могли уточнить разницу между этими двумя определениями. 

Хотя, с другой стороны, в реальности нет ничего ужасного.


End file.
